


Ghoul's Gold

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Damian are on a hunt to find the lost Wayne treasure.





	Ghoul's Gold

“It's said that one of the Waynes was a pirate and he buried his treasure somewhere in the caves under Gotham,” Dick said. “They say that treasure is what gave the Waynes their wealth. They even say there's some still down there.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Grayson, you're full of--” Dick shot him a look. “Stories.”

“Well, this one happens to be true,” Dick said. “I learned it from the old Wayne history book. You should check it out some time.”

“Does it tell about Batman?”

“No, but it is your family history.”

“You sound like Pennyworth,” Damian said. “Anyway, I'll read it eventually.”

“I don't suppose you want to go look for the buried treasure, do you?” Dick asked, a gleam in his eye.

Damian shot him a look. “I'm not a child, Grayson. I don't believe in buried treasure.”

“They say it's guarded by his spirit and only a true Wayne may find the place.”

“I don't believe in ghosts!”

“You know of Deadman,” Dick countered.

Damian considered this. “I don't believe in Wayne ghosts.”

“Come on. I never could convince Bruce to go looking for it,” Dick said. “Don't you want to find out if the treasure is real?”

Damian sighed. “If I must, Grayson.”

“That's the spirit, Damian!” Dick clapped him on the back. “Let's go find that treasure!”

An hour or so later, they were deep in the caves below the house, traveling down and down towards the waterline. The caves splintered off into three passages, but Dick took the right one like he knew where he was going.

Finally, they reached a large opening in the rock and entered into a large cavern. Hidden in the rock wall was a chest.

“See?” Dick said, pointing. “The Wayne family treasure.”

Damian’s eyes went wide. “What's in there?”

“I don't know. I can't get close enough to it.”

They ventured closer. Without warning, the ghost of a pirate popped up in front of the treasure.

“Who dares intrude upon my treasure?” the ghost said.

“It's the Black Pirate,” Dick whispered. “Go to him. You're the Wayne heir.”

Damian stepped forward. “My name is Damian Wayne! I am the rightful heir to the Wayne fortune.” He waved his hand. “Begone!”

The ghost floated toward him, weighing him up. “Then take care to mind the treasure.” He vanished into the rock.

“I should see what's in there,” Damian said, excitedly. “Stay back, Grayson. You don't know if the ghost might come back.”

“Right behind you, Damian.”

Damian headed to the chest, his fingers curling with excitement. He pulled it from the wall with great difficulty, just far enough he could open the lid. Then, he looked inside.

“Gold!”

“Really?” Dick asked, rushing to Damian’s side. Sure enough, the chest was filled with coins and jewels.

“It really is a treasure.”

“We should take it up to the main cave,” Dick said. “This is worth a lot.”

Damian’s eyes sparkled almost as much as the gold itself.

“Come on, gold hound, let’s get this thing moved!”

Dick and Damian removed the chest and, with effort, carried it back the way they'd come. It seemed to grow lighter as they carried it, or perhaps they just became accustomed to the weight of it, because by the time they reached the main cave, they were carrying it with ease.

“Father,” Damian called, seeing Bruce at the computer. “Come see what Grayson and I found!”  
“What is it?” Bruce asked, coming over.

“It’s treasure,” Damian said.

Dick lifted the lid only to find

“Clothes?”

“Clothes?!” Damian leapt forward. “What happened to the gold?”

“It’s the ghost’s clothes,” Dick said. “What he was wearing.”

“What ghost?” Bruce asked.

“The one that guarded--” Damian broke off. “Grayson, how did it all disappear?”

“I don’t know, Damian,” Dick said.

“Maybe it was fool’s gold,” Bruce said, a small smile on his lips.

“Ghoul’s gold,” Dick said quietly.

“Grayson, this is no time for puns!”

A laugh echoed through the cave, full and hearty. The three of them looked around.

“I think the joke is on us, Damian,” Dick said. “Well, at least the clothes have historical value.”

Damian pouted. “I wanted the gold.”

“I know, Damian. I guess we just weren’t meant for that treasure,” Dick said.

“Hang on,” Bruce said, reaching into the chest. “There’s a diary. Maybe it contains a map.”

“A map to more treasure!” Damian exclaimed.

Bruce and Dick shared a smile. “It just might be.”


End file.
